The Dinner
by ihobbitses
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline absolutely refuses to go with him. Klaroline. One-shot. Light smut.


**My god, you thought I died, didn't you? Admit it. Well, if any of you are currently reading (and waiting oh-so-patiently) for TCG update, fear not... I have not abandoned, and I have beeing writing little by little. This just popped into my head from rl events, and I needed to write it down. I didn't necessarily want it to be about the smut, so its light... Hope you don't mind. (;**

* * *

**The Dinner.**

"No."

Caroline's voice was stern, the look in her eye just solidifying what she was saying.

Klaus sighed in frustration.

"Caroline, sweetheart... Darling..."

She rolled her eyes, plopping down on the edge of their bed with her arms crossed in defiance.

With a hand running over his face, Klaus considered his options. On one hand, she could stay home and well... not go with him, leaving him alone with _her_, or he could force her to go with him.

The latter was definitely winning the battle in his mind.

He was not above throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the car.

He visibly winced at the thought of the consequences that he would have to endure after that. The days of silent treatment, and worse... no sex.

Perhaps she could just sta- no! She was not doing this again. She was not leaving him.

"Caroline, get your cute little ass off that bed, get in the car and go to my mother's house with me." His voice left no room for discussion, and the finger suddenly pointing to the bedroom door only enforced his dominance.

Caroline scoffed.

"No fricken way. She's a horrible woman."

Klaus' hand dropped to his side with a slap as he looked to the ceiling for some devine help that he knew would never come. Maybe he should ask for strength instead...

Bastard. Once again, no help.

"I know she's not the easiest person to get along with, but-"

"She evil." Caroline said simply, her eyes going flat.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, okay, she might be a bit evil. But she's still my mother, so she's really not going anywhere."

The blonde went quiet for a moment, and Klaus could suddenly see the gears working away in her mind as her eyes veered off into the distance.

He stared at her before rolling his eyes, "You're not killing Esther."

"Ugh!" Caroline cried out, her arms flying through the air in frustration.

Klaus couldn't help but stop and notice how adorable she was when she was irritated. Actually, she was pretty adorable all the time.

Except that once.

They don't talk about that.

_Alright,_ Klaus thought, _time for a new tactic._

Moving towards her slowly and dropping to his knees in front of her, he rested his hands on her knees in an only slightly begging way. The puppy eyes helped.

"Sweetheart. Please, will you come with me."

"No."

It was Klaus' turn to groan in frustration this time, his head dropping to her lap.

"And," Caroline continued, "if you're going to be on your knees, maybe you should be doing something more productive than convincing me to go to your mothers for dinner."

Klaus' head instantly shot up to look at her, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. That little vixen...

"I could possibly work on something while I'm down here..." he began, his hands slowly moving up her inner thighs, under the skirt of her dress.

He watched as her eyes dilated, dropping slightly from his as she focused on his hands instead.

It took no time at all before she was laying on the bed, her back arched while his tongue and lips worked tirelessly on her dripping folds. He ate at her like a starving man who was just offered a juicy steak.

Each time he would get her close to her impending climax, he was slow his rhythm, prolonging her sweet torture.

Soon though, Caroline was practically ripping his clothes off before climbing on top of him and taking exactly what she wanted from him. She couldn't contain the cry that came from her throat as he filled her.

Klaus held on to her, her breasts now free from the fabric cage that had been holding them captive. One of his hands palmed at her while the other cupped her ass, helping her as she began to ride him.

The feeling of being inside her would never get boring... He could never get enough of her. Klaus couldn't help but think of this as she pulled and squeezed him, driving him mad and closer to their mutual ecstasy.

She was a goddess, and he was merely a loyal, hungry servant.

Caroline was the first to cry out, her eyes closing tightly as her mouth fell open. The sigh alone had Klaus reeling, and the feeling of her convulsing around him sent him following her over the edge.

Falling onto the bed together, a tangle of sweaty limbs, Klaus couldn't help but stare at her.

Silence fell around them for a long while, long enough for him to wonder if she had actually fallen asleep.

That is, until she shot up and looked down at him with a frown, "I'm starving."

He smirked.

* * *

Caroline's door slammed shut as she got into the car after him, her arms crossed and her eyes set straight ahead.

Klaus began to back out of the driveway.

He was really hoping she would snap out of this soon. After all, they weren't moving in with his mother. They could still leave right after desert.

The hours drive to the Mikaelson mansion where his mother lived was a long, quiet one, though not completely uncomfortable as the music played softly.

At some point, their hands met in the middle, their fingers lacing together.

Caroline sighed as they pulled into the driveway. "Well, at least it's just the three of us..."

Klaus flinched, remembering suddenly that he had forgotten to mention one tiny, almost insignificant detail.

When she was met with silence, Caroline looked over at Klaus with a questioning stare. When he stayed silent, her eyes narrowed. "Right?"

Klaus looked over at her, "Now... don't overreact, love, but-"

"No freaking way!" Caroline all but screeched in the now silent car.


End file.
